Video gaming machines, such as poker or slot machines, are widely used in many countries. Such gaming machines typically have a video display that simulates a number of spinning reels. Each reel has a number of player symbols and a selection of the player symbols is displayed on the display when the simulated reels cease spinning.
The player symbols typically are displayed in an array of display positions on the video display. A feature game component may be triggered for example if a predetermined combination of the player symbols is displayed. The feature game component may be arranged so that a skilled player is able to play a feature game component particularly well and an unskilled player may be less successful. However, a minimum return to a player percentage (RTP) is usually predetermined by legislation and, to avoid the problem that unskilled players may not reach that RTP, known gaming systems are designed so that the overall outcome of the game is largely independent of the skill of the player.